youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Ken Izumi
Ken Izumi is by far the most evil 10 year old ever to exist (along with Johnny Test). Ken kills everyone. Sure there's an alien invasion and while he does mop them up with little to no trouble, he isn't really in to differentiating between humans and aliens. Nobody likes Ken. SIN 1: DR VOLGA One of Ken's most infamous antics was the ... assassination of Dr Volga. Dr Volga was this science guy who did undefined science stuff. He went all the way from Germany to Japan in order to get a load of bread or something. Dr. Volga, using his ingenuity quickly realised that Ken liked snacks and laughed at him for it. Ken was all "DR VOLGA YOU ARE A ROBOT." and took him for a ship ride. And then he was all "DR VOLGA PLEASE FORGIVE ME" and threw Dr Volga out of the ship, Volga said "UWAAAAAAAAHHHHH" and collided with an alien ship and exploded. SIN 2: HOSHI Another of Ken's atrocities involved the murder of the coolest anime character ever to exist. Ken went into that football game feeling confident as usual, but little did he realise the other team was lead by HOSHI. Hoshi leapt into the air with a logic defying "EEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE" until he broke free from the atmosphere, caught the football and began his rampage down the field. Hoshi raced across the track, killing Ken's football team members merely by running into them with his explosive awesomeness, the most unfortunate victim by far was hit by his secret football technique, Hoshi shoulder-barged the dude and followed up with a diagonal chop motion while shouting "WEI" The victim was blasted into space and died. Hoshi's team won 18-0. All the goals were scored by Hoshi. Later Hoshi invited Ken to a construction site and asked to see his charging go, when Ken refused and tried to run away, Hoshi pulled the best facial expression in existence, and after a short fight Ken shot and killed him. SIN 3: MAOU Maou was a peaceful protester who lead the Jural aliens and wanted to make friends with everyone and start his own toy company. He sent loads of alien scouts to see what sort of things intrested the youths of the time, but Ken killed them all for kicks. Eventually Maou vowed to rid the world of the greatest villain ever(dats ken btw) and began to attack him. Maou was really nice to all his workers but sometimes he just couldn't give a shit about what anyone had to say because his favorite show The Inbetweeners was on. Ken and Maou had this stupid ship fight and Maou actually beat him up pretty bad but then Ken shot Maou and Maou was all "GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" and that was the last most people saw of him for a while probably because he was dead which he was because Ken killed him. OVERALL Ken is an ass do not be him. Category:Animu Category:Dangerous Category:Children Category:Monsters Category:LGBT Category:Characters